Airline operations and commercial aircraft operators currently require several flight manuals or navigation charts to be readily available to the pilots during flight. These manuals include, but are not limited to, aircraft systems manuals, procedural manuals, emergency manuals, aeronautical charts and approach charts. The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) has approved these manuals and charts to be electronically available on electronic devices such as laptop computers and tablet computers meeting their regulations and guidelines.
The FAA has classified the electronic devices, known as an “Electronic Flight Bag” (EFB) into a Class 1, 2 or 3 EFB, and their software applications as Types A, B and C.
The FAA definitions for a Class 1 EFB states: “Class 1 EFBs are portable commercial off-the-shelf (COTS)-based computers, considered to be portable electronic devices (PED) with no FAA design, production, or installation approval for the device and its internal components. Class 1 EFBs are not mounted to the aircraft, connected to aircraft systems for data, or connected to a dedicated aircraft power supply. Class 1 EFBs can be temporarily connected to an existing aircraft power supply for battery recharging. Class 1 EFBs that have Type B applications for aeronautical charts, approach charts, or an electronic checklist must be appropriately secured and viewable during critical phases of flight and must not interfere with flight control movement or pilot egress.”
Class 2 EFBs are defined similarly to Class 1 EFBs except that they are typically mounted, and may connect to aircraft power, data ports (wired or wireless), or installed antennas, provided those connections are installed in accordance with FAA AC 20-173. One of the characteristics that current FAA guidance material uses to differentiate Class 1 EFB devices from Class 2 devices is the method used to secure the device during critical phases of flight. Class 1 EFBs are not mounted to the aircraft, whereas Class 2 EFBs are typically mounted. Class 2 EFBs may, however, use a securing device that is not a “Mount”.
The FAA defines “mounted” as any portable device (EFB) that is attached to a permanent mounting device. FAA guidance states that an EFB that uses a securing system that is not permanently attached to the aircraft, but is continuously viewable during critical phases of flight, is a Class 1 EFB.
Further FAA requirements for a securing device include that it not obstruct the pilot's primary (forward) and secondary (side) fields of view, does not obstruct or impede emergency egress, does not interfere with crew accomplishment of any flight crew duty or task associated with operating any aircraft system, and does not interfere with the movement of any primary or secondary flight controls.
Currently the Apple iPad family has FAA approval to be used as a Class 1 EFB with a Type B Application during all phases of flight. This application is not intended to exclude or limit other devices which may be approved in the future, such as, but not limited to, the Android tablet devices and other application specific electronic devices. A Class 3 EFB is considered installed equipment and subject to FAA airworthiness certification requirements, and therefore outside of the scope of this application.
A device is required to retain the Class 1 or 2 EFB so that is securable and viewable during all flight phases (including critical phases below 10,000 feet) while also permitting the pilots to view the EFB screen, operate the EFB effectively and actuate all controls of the aircraft while also not blocking any required view from the pilots' perspective. The invention disclosed herein solves the aforementioned problems for both Class 1 EFBs as well as for Class 2 EFBs desiring a non-“Mounted” solution.